Totally Twisted Twist
by Keeny-chan
Summary: The beginning is expected, but I will eventually throw in twist or two that will make me happy bc I know it won't happen in the seventh book. Sniff
1. Chapter 1

**This story will eventually go totally OOC, but whatevs. Chapter 1, at least, really isn't. _Italics thoughts._**

Draco Malfoy looked around the dungeon. He had failed his master, Lord Voldemort, and was being punished. Or, well, would be. He didn't know what could possibly be up ahead. Shoving a person in a dungeon without their wand and feeding them (not well, but still feeding them) is not the Dark Lord's style.

A sliver of light showed on the far wall and Draco turned his head. Goyle's father pushed a half conscious Luscious Malfoy into the damp and dark surroundings.

"Father!" Draco yelled as he tried to run to him.

Voldemort lazily put the hex on Draco by waving his wand and not saying a word.

Draco stood frozen, but still slightly aware of his surroundings as Voldemort picked Luscious up to stand on his feet.

"I will release you, Draco," Voldemort began, "but you need to stay away from him." Voldemort gave a flick of his wand and Draco unfroze. "Do know what I plan to do?"

Draco shook his head a little too violently for he became nauseous. He stopped shaking his head and answered, "No Master, I do not know what you plan to do."

"I plan to make fair on the promise I gave you."

Draco looked at him with wide astonished eyes. _He couldn't possibly mean…_

"I've already killed your fair mother as she was the one who went to Severus for the help. But your father," Voldemort stroked Luscious' hair. "Your father I saved for you to watch."

Draco widened his eyes even more, "Please, Master, I won't fail you again. I understand the consequences now. I was naïve, I'm sorry. I will never allow someone to do my job again."

"I know you won't," Voldemort smirked and pointed his wand at Luscious. "Avada Kedavra!" A shot of green sparks came out to kill the eldest Malfoy and left Draco with no family.

Draco fought back the tears he felt welling in his eyes. _He killed a faithful follower. He doesn't care about anything._

"Now Draco, you know that's not true. I care about me, killing Potter, and followers that obey my orders without failing!" Voldemort burst out. "Now come, I think I found a new use for you."

Draco followed his master out of the dungeon as Mr. Goyle collected Luscious Malfoy's body to bury.

Draco was now standing in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters with Voldemort at his side.

"Draco has been effectively punished," Voldemort rang. "Both his parents have been executed. His new mission his to pretend to go against my orders."

Stirring cloaks bustled around as one Death Eater had the audacity to speak against the Dark Lord's word. "Severus Snape has tried that and failed. What makes you think a boy will change that."

"You are new here, Blake, so I will give you fair warning never to question me again." Voldemort's stare was so bad that each Death Eater that saw it almost stepped back. "Severus succeeded for years. With a little of Snape's guidance and a show of innocence, I do not doubt Draco's chances. We need spies, but more importantly, we need people close to Harry."

Severus let down the hood of his cape and steeped inside the circle to speak, "I have let you down by showing my true self to our enemies, and I promise I will make sure Draco does not make the same mistake."

"Good to know," Voldemort nodded his head. "Now I will leave you to make your cover. Everyone else I want you back to your business. And remember, Draco is supposedly not on our side."

**A/N: Ah! I can't wait to see where I bring this. TeeHee. If you want to know where it goes, pretty please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Snape ushered Draco to his home while explaining intricate lies that he was to feed to everyone.

"But people will see through it, won't they?" Draco expressed his doubts. "I mean there are witnesses to what I did."

"Thus the reason you must hand someone in," Snape tiredly explained.

Draco walked in silence toward the front door of his now very empty mansion. _Hand someone in? Like who?_ Walking into the darkened entrance, Draco felt uneasy. _Someone will know I'm here. They'll surely find me._

Snape handed Draco his wand, tip first. "I think your best bet is to hand me over to the Ministry."

"What?"

"I'm the one who truly killed Albus Dumbledore," he informed. "I'm the one that everyone will want to see either behind bars or dead. If you turn me in, it will look as if you're avenging your old Headmaster."

"So I say I never wanted to harm him?" Draco questioned. "I say…?"

"You say you weren't going to go through with it. You were going to take the offer Dumbledore gave you, and then I killed him."

Draco sat on a couch in the front room, obviously uncomfortable. If he were to turn in Professor Snape, then he'll be letting Snape take the fall for him. _It shouldn't matter, really. He's offering and I didn't kill Professor Dumbledore. He didn't have to go through with the Unbreakable Vow._

"I will be hiding near the Wesley twin's store. Act as if my assignment is to kill the Weasley twins between noon and 4 o' clock."

Snape disappirated out, and left Draco to himself.

The next morning, Draco used Floo Powder to get to the Ministry of Magic. His cloak hid who he was for he didn't want to be arrested before he did as he was told. Doing this one task would not only make it look as if he were trying to turn in Snape, but save the Weasley's. _It's not the best image, but it will get me on the good graces of many._

At the desk, Draco kept his face hidden and talked, "I know where Severus Snape will be."

The woman looked up with a look of pure astonishment, "What did you say?"

"I know where Severus Snape will be."

"Wait here for just a moment," the lady said as she rushed out.

Draco looked around the Ministry entrances. The fountain looked complete, even though Draco knew what had happened to it over a year ago. _Magic is a wonderful thing._

The woman reappeared with a scruffy, tired looking older woman, "Please tell Katarina what you just said."

"Sure," Draco faced them with the hood still covering him. "I know where Severus Snape will be."

Katarina gave Draco a skeptical once over, "And what makes you think I will believe you?"

"Because I'm putting myself in great danger by telling you. The Dark Lord will see my head on a silver platter once he finds out how I'm betraying him."

Katarina raised an eyebrow and asked the desk clerk to give Draco a badge.

"Name and business?" the woman asked with confusion.

Katarina spoke, "Put Anonymous and speaking with an Auror."

The woman just nodded and placed it in to have a visitor's pass poke out towards Draco.

"Follow me to my office, please," Katarina waved Draco along.

Draco followed the Auror to one of the elevators and stepped inside. He never thought twice about all the activity the lifts see each day, but he now found it wonderful. Having been locked in a dungeon, Draco began to appreciate a few of the smaller things.

When they reached the right level, Katarina and Draco walked through the hustle and bustle of dozens of Aurors and others.

Katarina stopped in front of a door with the names Katarina Johnson and Alastor Moody in big black letters on it. The door was obviously a door, but it had no knob.

Katarina gave an exasperated sigh, knocked three times and said, "Pumpernickel."

"Alastor's out again. I'm glad I forced that password out of him, he changes it every ten minutes," she informed as the door formed a knob and she opened it.

Katarina walked to her desk that was full of maps and names and other miscellaneous papers that could possibly lead to catching a Death Eater. She sat down and motioned for Draco to come in, close the door, and sit down. Draco tentively followed her orders.

After he was seated, Katarina talked, "I assume the cloak is to hide who you are, but it's no longer necessary if you truly know where Snape is."

"I don't want to be imprisoned, it will allow the Dark Lord to find me and kill me."

"I understand. However, I cannot trust those that have no identity," Katarina reasoned.

Draco hesitated, then spoke, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Katarina laid her arms down on the desk and leaned. She looked at Draco intensely, "You're wanted for a very serious crime."

"I know, but I want to make amends," Draco removed the hood so Katarina could look into his eyes. "Professor Snape killed Professor Dumbledore when I couldn't go through with it. He's now supposed to kill the Weasley family and will start with Fred and George today."

"Why would you want to make amends?" Katarina questioned. "I've heard your reputation. You don't like the Weasley's, you don't like Mr. Potter, and you could possibly get killed for coming to me."

"Like I said, it is dangerous for me to come here. The Dark Lord will want me dead, you guys will probably send me to Azkaban, but he killed my father!"

Katarina gave a stunned response, "Luscious Malfoy is dead?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord murdered him in front of me," Draco had a tin line of tears in his eyes that he refused to let loose.

"That will make you want to get revenge, but not make amends," Katarina shook her head.

"I didn't want to kill Professor Dumbledore. He told me he could protect me from You-Know-Who, and I almost believed him," Draco tried to frantically inform Katarina.

"Then Snape killed him," Katarina finished with a sigh that showed she knew the story.

"Yes," Draco whispered just audibly. He began to realize that he really did want to fight against Lord Voldemort. If not for the reasons that everyone else did, then to avenge his parents' death.

"I will have to place you into custody until what you say can be proven. Do you understand?" Katarina asked in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a child.

"I understand," Draco nodded and looked up. "Professor Snape should be there between noon and four o' clock."

"He is no longer a professor. He never will be again," Katarina stated angrily.

Katarina led Draco out of her office and yelled to nearby Aurors, "Get ready for a battle! I have information that Severus Snape will be at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I want at least three people there to make sure he does not slip away. And stay incognito!"

She kicked the door closed right as Alastor Moody came out of the elevator.

"Wasn't he retired?" Draco questioned quietly.

"He was, but when we couldn't turn away from the You-Know-Who predicament, he came back. We let him because he is good at catching the bad guys, no matter how senile he is," Katarina gave a weak smile that disappeared instantly.

"What is this traitor doing here!" Moody pushed at Draco's shoulder.

"I am putting him in custody, Moody, so don't worry so much."

Moody just growled and asked, "What's the incognito thing about?"

"I have reason to believe that Severus Snape will be at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I want to catch him in the act of trying to murder them."

"Did he give you the information?" Moody asked as and pushed Draco again.

"Yes, actually. It is why he's going into custody. We have to be sure he is telling the truth."

Moody just grabbed Draco and began to do a search. He ended when he was able to pull out a wand. "Always make sure they are unarmed."

"Sorry sir," Katarina sighed.

"You should be. Where are you putting him?" Moody growled.

"Not in Azkaban. If he's telling the truth, then You-Know-Who will find him and kill him instantly," Katarina almost pleaded.

Moody grunted and nodded. He moved towards a group of three Aurors that were discussing how to catch Snape.

"Don't go without me," Katarina said.

Moody just nodded and talked with the group. Katarina led Draco towards the lift again and went to the courtrooms. When she entered one she told Draco to not try to get out, that there was an alarm set to let people know if he even tries.

"I won't try to get out, but will there be restroom breaks?" Draco asked.

"I'll try," Katarina said as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

Draco was left in another room that looked a lot like a dungeon with a chair in the middle of the room and high benches. _Great, a courtroom,_ he thought sarcastically.

**A/N: Yes, Draco is having doubts about being a Death Eater. I am trying to make it so conversational, but it's what I find easiest. I think I did better than the last chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Katarina Johnson was explaining to Fred and George why their store had Aurors in it. Of course, Fred and George were pissed that Snape would dare come near them and making jokes about how the git could never get away with anything. They were brimming with excitement about the publicity they would get from having been the place where Severus Snape was caught.

The entire seen went so quickly that George was only able to get a few pictures to give the Daily Prophet. Snape came in with a black cloak that hid him entirely from view at about 12:35 p.m. He acted as if he were casually looking for something when he spotted Mad-Eye Moody. Honestly, how could you not notice Moody? He took out his wand and began to point when Moody, Johnson, and another Auror him with the Stupefy Hex.

"Let me just get one picture of you guys dragging him out!" George demanded.

"We're just going to use a Portkey," Katarina informed him.

"Aw, come on. It'll look awesome."

"No," Moody stepped in. "We are going to take him away now."

George snapped one quick picture as Moody pulled out the Portkey for everyone to touch.

"You know, they never told us who tipped them off," Fred said to George.

"I know."

"We better go tell mum," Fred sound gloomy.

"Buck up, the wedding might be postponed if we're all under attack,"George patted Fred on the shoulder.

"Somehow I think mum won't be happy if Voldie moldie is the one that stops that wedding."

Convincing Mad-Eye Moody that Malfoy should go as a more free man under constant supervision did not go well. Face it, Draco didn't exactly prove himself worthy, why would he start now? Moody had every right to be suspicious; he just couldn't find the proof. So he reluctantly agreed to a wizard's probation. However, he blatantly refused to allow Malfoy to take up more Aurors than it was taking to protect a dozen others that were directly threatened by Voldemort's existence. It was Katarina that suggested he stay with the Weasley's.

"No," Moody grumbled. "The boy obviously hates that family."

"The boy just saved that family," Katarina objected. "Besides, you're going to personally be there often."

"I don't care. Potter will be there any day now. He can be nowhere near that young man."

"Albus Dumbledore always believed in second chances," Katarina insisted stubbornly. "I believe Draco Malfoy deserves that chance."

"Fine," Moody gave up. "I'll talk to Arthur and see if he agrees with you or me."

"Good," Katarina proclaimed as Moody was walking towards Mr. Weasley's office. "You can find him at home."

Moody turned as abruptly as a man can with a wooden leg can. "What did you say?"

"He had to know about the attack on his sons, sir. He wanted to go home to see if he could ensure some kind of safety."

"Women!" Moody screamed as he limped to the lift.

Katarina ran to the elevator doors before he got there and said, "It's not women, Moody, it's me. Now let's get Draco."

Moody groaned about how stupid it was to allow a Death Eater near Potter at any cost and how no Malfoy could ever be trusted. Although she secretly agreed, Katarina stood up for Draco because she knew Dumbledore would never allow him to be wrapped upin Voldemort business, unwillingly, again. Even if he was a really good pretender, she had to give it a shot_. Besides, if Voldemort can't kill Potter, Draco sure wouldn't be able to. And if the rumors are true, then no one will share any info with him at the house. _And she was right about those two points, but the question still hung in the air.

**_Is it possible for Draco to make amends with Harry and not have the wrong intentions?_**

**Keeny: Ah! The confrontation will be next!**

**Yuki: Dumbass**

**Shuichi: Yukiiiii!**

**Yuki: Shut up, baka.**

**Keeny: Um, what are you guys doing here? This is a Harry Potter fanfic, not a Gravi fanfic.**

**Hiro: You can't escape us that easily. (Getting sarcastic) Like you really died.**

**Shuichi: This is getting good. What's gonna happen?**

**Yuki: (Rolling his eyes) Like she'd tell you.**

**Keeny whispers in Shu's ear.**

**Yuki: Tell me you're not actually telling him.**

**Shuichi: (Singing) We'll never tell.**

**Yuki: Yes, you will. (Drags Shu off)**

**Keeny: Uh-oh. Lady Laurannia help! There taking me to Crazyland! Wait...is that a bad thing?**

**Hiro: Please, review.**

**A/N: Sorry 'bout that. I guess I had to get it out of my system. No really, Harry Potter will be in the next chapter whether I like it or not. I mean I can't just write about Draco. Well I could, but that wouldn't be fun to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stood outside the Weasley house with his stomach in a knot. It wasn't that the Weasley's lived there that was the problem, it was the way the house looked. The slanted many-story house was a large shack compared to his place. _Maybe I could move them to my place. At least I'd be comfortable._

"Hurry it up, traitor," Moody shoved at Draco.

"Would you quit being so rude," Katarina protested. "He cannot be feeling all right."

"He's the one who accepted living here."

"And I won't change my mind," Draco's wavering voice spoke up. "If this is where I'm supposed to be safe, then this is where I'll go."

"If they don't turn you away," Moody growled.

Mad-Eye Moody walked to the front door and knocked.

Molly Weasley's voice answered in response. "Who is it and what is your password?"

"It's Alastor Moody and I'm with two guests. My password is Dragon's Breath."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door a crack to make sure is was Moody and waved him inside. "Quickly now. I know you know our predicament."

Moody moved in with Draco and Katarina in tow. Draco kept his head hung and tried to stay close to Katarina. He wasn't really sure how the Weasleys were going to react to his presence. _Probably blast me away._

"What is he doing here?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang accusatorially.

"He supposedly tipped us off to the attack on your sons," Moody grumbled.

"He told me about it at the risk to himself. He obviously hasn't redeemed himself, but he is trying."

_Apparently I can't speak for myself, _Draco nearly rolled his eyes as he thought.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that people have been either talking to me like I'm a child or talking about me like I'm not right next to them," Draco explained calmly. "I'm just a little tired of it."

Mrs. Weasley eased up a bit and asked Katarina to come to the kitchen with her. Katarina turned to Moody before exiting the room to warn him not to allow anyone to harm Draco, "He's not liked in this house, as you well informed me."

Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were in the kitchen when Katarina entered behind Mrs. Weasley. She knew she was going to have to explain Draco's presence to all of them and it was not going to be fun.

"I understand that you wouldn't want to put him in prison after he helped us, but why would you bring him here?" Mrs. Weasley asked without any explanation to the three men as to what she was talking about. The looks of confusion were spectacular.

"He's in danger of Who-Know-Who's clutches now that he has betrayed him, he saved your son's lives, he deserves a second chance, his mother is dead, and his father was killed in front of him," Katarina said with one large breath.

"His father was killed in front of him?" Mrs. Weasley's face changed to a concerned look.

Fred and George passed glances and had to ask, simultaneously, "Who's parent's were killed?"

Mr. Weasley was about to tell the two to keep quite when Katarina shushed him.

"Draco Malfoy warned us about your attack after he witnessed his father's death. He needs a place to stay, and we believe right here would be the perfect place. Or, at least, I believe it would be."

"What in the world makes you think that prat actually gives a damn about us!" George yelled. "It's his fault Professor Dumbledore was killed! He probably planned this tohelp killHarry as possible. He hates Harry!"

"I know all this," Katarina cut him off. "We have to give him a second chance, because I know Albus would want us to. He's been through enough, don't you think?"

The twins almost spoke up to protest, but Mrs. Weasley beat them to it. "Mr. Malfoy will stay with us and that's that. He saved you two, whether you like it or not, and he deserves some hospitality for it."

Mrs. Weasley, of course, got her last say. She agreed with Katarina on the fact that Dumbledore would have given him a second chance and that watching a parent is punishment enough for a traitor, if they learn from it.

"He is welcome here," Mr. Weasley tiredly spoke. "But the chances of us needing to move out are getting ever greater. I'm not sure we can allow him to come with if we leave."

Draco decided to walk in with Moody following very closely behind, "I think that even a temporary fix is better than nothing right now. I will do my best to help out and not to bother anyone." _I would understand if you threw me out right now. It is overly generous to let me in._

Mrs. Weasley startled everyone by rushing over to Draco and bringing him into a hug. At first Draco wasn't sure he knew what to do about her coming towards him, he was sure she was getting ready to attack, but he saw the look on her face. It looked like pity. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her waist in response. His face read that he was uncomfortable and still a bit scared.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Mrs. Weasley," he said for lack of anything better to stay.

Mrs. Weasley backed out of the hug hastily and replied, "Think nothing of it. You saved my sons' lives. A safe place is the least I can offer."

"I don't want you here, bugger," Fred spoke up, "but I guess a thanks is in order. You were the snitch, after all."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess," George glumly said.

Draco just nodded to them and moved further into the room. _They aren't so bad, really, if you can get past the crummy looking house._

Katarina smiled a smile that didn't even touch her eyes, "We must be going now. Alastor, if you would give Draco his wand back."

Moody glared at Katarina as if she were a haywire wand.

"He is not a prisoner. Plus, if he tries anything, he's way outnumbered."

Moody reached into his cloak and pulled out Draco's wand with a revulsion written all over his face. He gave it to Draco and quickly thunked out. Katarina said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley with a light hug and swept to Draco. "I am trusting you're on our side. If you so much as lift a finger against them, I will see you executed."

"I will not betray your trust," Draco said to her._ I really don't want to._

Katarina nodded with tight lips in place and walked out briskly. After a few seconds, they heard the two Aurors Disapparate.

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry will be here very shortly. We are going to have a lot of explaining," Mr. Weasley explained just before a knock at the front door makes Draco jump.

"Come along," Mrs. Weasley said as she moved to the door. "Who is it and what is your password?"

Draco moved into the front room with the twins and Mr. Weasley behind him as Ron's voice answered, "It's Ron with Harry and Hermione and my password is Troll Boogers."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and moved aside to allow Harry to come face-to-face with his arch nemesis.

**A/N: Ah! I'm putting myself in agony with this crap. I seriously thought Harry was going to be in this chapter more, but I just didn't make it happen. Whatevs. I can't wait to see how Harry takes it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry took one look at Draco and flared with anger. He tackled Draco to the ground and began punching. Draco did very little to stop him, considering his wand was still in his hand. Instead, Draco dropped the wand and just tried pushing Harry off of him. Finally, Fred and George pried Harry off of the beaten blond.

"You beat him Harry, he's not even fighting back," George said as he struggled to hold Harry back.

"He deserves to die!" Harry yelled and lashed out at the twins. "He let those Death Eaters in, it's his fault!" Tears began streaming from Harry's eyes and Draco couldn't blame him. _Dumbledore treated him like a relative. He lost another father figure_. 

"He saved our lives!" the twins shouted together.

Harry quit struggling and searched the faces of his captors.

Mr. Weasley moved in to help Draco up to his feet and then stood in front of him as a shield. Mrs. Weasley was holding Ron back and Hermione was looking understandably confused. Harry attempted to understand what Fred and George had just said.

"How did he save your lives?"

"He told an Auror that Snape was going to kill us in our shop. The git was actually telling the truth," Fred answered.

"And why did you do that?" Harry shot angrily at Draco.

"I don't really want to be a Death Eater anymore."

Harry stared at Draco as if he swallowed a bug, "You don't want to be a Death Eater anymore? It's not exactly that easy. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. If you don't want to be one the only way out is by dying."

"That's sort of why I'm here," Draco backed up.

"What are you talking about!" Ron finally stopped struggling with his mother and screamed at Draco.

"He's staying here," Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

Hermione walked towards Mrs. Weasley and said, "You cannot be serious."

"I'm afraid she is," Mr. Weasley began. "Draco saved Fred and George and put himself in danger in the process. He has earned a suspicious second chance."

"Suspicious second chance?" Hermione screeched. "What the...What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we are not going to fully trust him, but we are going to let him stay here," Mr. Weasley tried to explain. "We are going to try and understand each other."

Draco stood very still since he was almost positive the look on Harry and Ron'seyes meant they were going to kill him while he slept. Hermione moved in closer towards Draco and Mr. Weasley backed him up.

"I'm not going to hurt him," she reassured. "I'm going to ask him a question, but he needs to answer while looking directly at me."

"Let her ask," Draco tiredly requested.

Mr. Weasley stepped to the side and Hermione came even closer to Draco. Draco gave her a questioning look, but Hermione noticed the disgust he usually reserved for looking at her wasn't present. She came even closer, grabbed his face, and brought him in for a kiss.

"Bloody hell!" Ron's voice rang. "Hermione has gone completely mental."

Everyone else was so stunned at the action that they just stared with horror written all over their faces. Hermione pulled away and looked into the confused face of Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco asked as he backed away from her.

"Just wanted to see if you would give the classic Malfoy response to a kiss by a muggle born," Hermione blushed and turned to look at Harry and Ron. "We all know he would have pushed me off and said something about me being a stupid Mudblood."

Harry finally understood what was going on in Hermione's head, and laughed. The fact that he thought Hermione had wanted that kiss was unbearable, but this was a test.

"You wanted to test him?" Harry asked.

"Of course. What self-respecting Death Eater would allow a muggle born to kiss him?" Hermione pointed out. "You don't think I liked that kiss, do you?"

"It sure looked like it," Ron jealously accused.

"Don't be disgusting. Death Eater or not, he's still Malfoy," Hermione spilled her hatred. "But the fact remains, he didn't push away. I think he should have the second chance."

Harry breathed heavily and looked from Hermione to Draco's still stunned face. _Should he be trusted? No. No, definitely not, but…_ "One toe out of line, and your dead," Harry hissed.

**Ha! Harry made the appearance. This is going to get weird. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Since people still were not sure whether or not Draco was to be trusted, they all agreed that the Aurors guarding the house were to make routine checkups every five minutes to be sure Draco was in the correct sleeping area. Draco tried to assure them he'd behave, but he succumbed to the inevitable. Oh, yes, Draco succumbed.

The next morning, Harry woke with the same pain he'd been waking up with ever since Voldemort made his big move a few months ago. The house was eerily quiet. Not even the ghoul above Ron's room was moving. He carefully and quietly got out of the cot he was on, crept out of the bedroom, and walked down the stairs as silently as possible. As he neared Percy's old bedroom, he could ear a whispered argument. From the sounds of the voices it was Moody and Katarina speaking.

"It's not a sin, you know," Katarina was hissing.

"He is up to absolutely no good," Moody growled back. "I know his family, I know him. He is no different from his deranged father."

Harry continued to get closer to the arguing pair. He knew who they were talking about, but he didn't really know which one he agreed with.

"You throw a hissy fit just because he's an early riser," Katarina matched Moody's anger. "He went threw a lot yesterday. Snape told us everything that happened."

"Don't get me started on that oaf."

"Would you two shut up?" Harry asked when he could finally see Katarina and Moody. "He's here, and that's that. So just stop fighting."

Finally, the ghoul made a loud clanging sound in the attack and made Katarina flinch. "That's it, I'm leaving. Tonks will be here in a few minutes, so don't act towards Draco."

Moody just glared at the woman and let out a low growl. Katarina rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way down the steps to exit out the front door.

When Harry entered the kitchen he was only slightly surprised to see that Draco was awake. After all, Katarina did say something about an early riser.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked the slim blonde.

Draco looked up from the paper he was reading, "Not as well as I would like. I kept having nightmares."

"They never go away," Harry nodded.

Moody sniffed angrily in the corner and Draco looked confused.

"The nightmares are of Voldemort, right?" Harry received a sharp intake of breath from Draco when he said the name. "It's even worse for you because it was your father."

"But you've seen it more than once," Draco replied, completely stunned. "How could you say I have it worse?"

"I can't remember seeing my parents' death. I only remember shadows that were a gift from the Dementors. You'll never forget it," Harry shrugged. "Just thought I'd be honest."

"Honesty is overrated," Draco sighed.

"Not if you want to gain trust, friendship, or even understanding. I'm trying to understand you Malfoy," Harry sat down and trapped Draco's gaze with his.

"I don't understand."

"Why save Fred and George? Why risk your own life? Why stay here? Unless it really is just to get on the inside. Honesty, Malfoy, it's the only way to save your ass."

"What do you mean?" Draco looked taken aback.

"I don't want any surprises. Just tell me what you're up to. I think Moody has every right to be as suspicious as he is," Harry explained.

"Honesty. It's been awhile since anyone asked that of me," Draco answered. _Maybe I should tell him what is really going on. _"There is nothing I am hiding. The Dark Lord murdered my parents; he cares for nothing and no one. I want him dead."

"The need for revenge is that strong?"

"Yes," Draco stated harshly. _Oh, shit. That is the truth. He is going to have my head delivered to him on a silver platter._

"Well, then, good," Harry was lost for words. _Do people really change so drastically?_

"I still hate you," Draco shot at him.

"Good, I don't think I could handle anything else," Harry smirked. "Is it absolutely sure that Voldemort knows that you snitched."

"Do you have to say his name?" Draco hissed.

Harry nodded and asked again, "Are you sure that Voldemort knows it was you that told the Ministry?"

"Well, if he doesn't, he will soon," Draco pointed to the front page story of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Damn."

They sat in an awkward silence as Tonks came in and assured Moody she understood her task.

"I would say he's too paranoid, but I don't trust any Malfoy," she stated as she sat at the table.

"Whatever," Draco shrugged as he picked up _The Daily Prophet _once more.

Tonks glared in Draco's direction for a beat before looking at Harry. Harry wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Draco with utter confusion on his face. She looked back at the blonde, whom, she noticed, wasn't actually reading a thing and just contemplating something.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen a bit flustered, "I wish I knew that you two would wake so early, I would have made something for you to eat."

Harry looked in her direction, "I'm not that hungry right now."

"Me, neither," Draco grumbled as he rumpled up the paper and placed it on the table.

Mrs. Weasley would not hear that the two teens weren't hungry, "You need to keep up your strength. These are hard times and we need to be able to stay healthy."

Harry just shrugged because he knew he wouldn't win, Mrs. Weasley would make him eat something. However, Draco didn't know Mrs. Weasley's strong will quite as well.

"I really is just fine, I'm not hungry."

"There's no use in fighting," Tonks informed him. "Molly will make sure you eat something. Even if it isn't much."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Harry agreed.

"I am not being unreasonable, I'll have you know," Mrs. Weasley shot.

"I never said you were!" Tonks defended. "I was simply letting Malfoy know he will eat something this morning."

Draco squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, "Okay, fine, whatever, just some toast or something then."

"Then it's settled," Mrs. Weasley turned and began making a hearty breakfast.

Harry leaned in closer to Draco and let him in on a simple fact, "She'll make you eat more than toast." _Some things should always stay the same._


End file.
